Reservoir of Light and Hope
by Noelle Strife
Summary: MP3 Song Shuffle Challenge! Main Pairing: ShinjiroxFemc! "Maybe it's because he's an idiot for thinking that it's fun being with her. No one can say nor doubt that Minako Arisato ain't fun. Quite the opposite actually." AU/COMPLETE/ONESHOT! Rated Teen for senpai's language.


**Author's Note: So, it's kinda have been a while… Anyone want a tissue or something?**

**Shinjiro: You sure I have a good reason to be back here, again?  
Me: Yup. Angst, hurt and comfort. Kleenex, Shinji?  
Shinjiro: Huh? Why?  
Me: You'll find out soon enough. Just grab the goddamn Kleenex!**

**Enjoy~!**

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

**Reservoir of Light and Hope  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_**MP3 Track No. 1: The Time by Black Eyed Peas**_

Maybe it's because he's an idiot for thinking that it's fun being with her. Her cute quirks, the way she talks, and don't forget to mention her adorable smile. Oh, and he'll never forget the way her nose twitches when she laughs. No one can say nor doubt that Minako Arisato ain't fun. Quite the opposite actually. Shinjiro wouldn't mind it, not even one tiny bit. It's secretly the best for him, just he and his girl, yeah, HIS girl. Just them together, shopping for groceries, eating ice cream, taking Koromaru out for casual walks.

Yep, you could say Shinjiro Aragaki is having the time of his life here, with her.

_**MP3 Track No. 2: Highway to Hell by AC/DC**_

Now it's completely impossible for him to attend the hellhole, especially when he can't resist those reddish brown puppy eyes. Aaaaarrgh! When the hell did he ever wanted to go to school? He has Koromaru and three kids to deal with. One being Ken, the other is Aki, and of course, the other one is Minako. No way in hell he would ever wear the uniform. It looked so shitty on him, and he swore that idiot Junpei just laughed behind his back.

Oh, well. He'll just skip class again by spending time with her on the rooftop and lock the door.

_**MP3 Track No. 3: Fairy Tail OST Vol. 1: Erza's Theme **_

He knew it was wrong to tease her, or even make a bad joke about her. But when found he gone too far, it was too late to plead for his life. When half the continent exploded (in his mind) the smoke didn't clear up yet. She's acting really cold, colder than Mitsuru, over some petty joke about her weight. Even though he finds her cute, it was definitely scary then red head's executions.

Well, the storm cleared up immediately after he actually said sorry to her.

_**MP3 Track No. 4: Intoxicated by The Cab**_

Was he poisoned? No, it can't be. It was far too sweet because it came from her. It's sending him strange illusions and hallucinations that he can't ignore. Picture of him and her flashed into his mind. Picnicing under a beautiful Sakura tree, cuddling warmly at a bed, and this one completely bugged him; twin look-a-likes of him in baby forms, smiling and laughing with the two. Mama? Papa?

You're charmed, assehole. Whip up a Dis-charm now!

_**MP3 Track No. 5: P3 Reincarnation: Deep Breath, Deep Breath by Lotus Juice and Yumi Kawamura**_

Goddamn son of a-! Why is he so nervous on asking her to the dance?! Usually it's her who would be dragging him, but the dance's nearing and she isn't making any clear note in wanting to with him.

So why the fuck's name is he so pissed?!

He wanted to bang his head at the wall and do that action all night. He didn't want to go at all, since it's clearly all about dancing, which he's not good at. Plus, he's gotta wear that shitty butler outfit, one that Aki forced him to wear.

Alright, Shinjiro. Just calm down, take a deep breath, and ask her already! It ain't that hard. After all, you'll still be doing 'that' with her later night…

_**MP3 Track No. 6: Fiesta by +Plus**_

He took her to see the local festival at town. Just the look on her face made him smirk. Sure the place is almost bedecked with flowers and colorful streamers, but there's no way in heaven and hell that it's more beautiful than her. Looking at her smile and sparkling eye, he knew that she's enjoying the festivities. Many people in different costumes paraded about, some dancing, others playing their instruments. But he paid no attention to it.

"Look at that one, Shinji!" She tugged his arm and pointed excitedly at the unknown thing that caught her attention.

But his eyes are on hers.

_**MP3 Track No. 7:**_ _**Titanium by David Guetta**_

No matter what the cause is, nothing could break her. Even if she flunked Classic Lit, She's not the type of person to back down on any fight. Shinjiro's there to make sure of that. She was built to fight, to protect, and to be protected. He can't help it but to keep a watchful eye on her. Sure, she's a tomboy, and it took a lot of guts to ask her out, but she is one of the most determined and confident fighters in their group. No wonder she's the leader of the whole shadow ass-kicking gang…

_**MP3 Track No. 8: Tonight by FM Static**_

And this will probably be the last night.

Shinjiro's the type of guy who keeps to himself. Is not as if he didn't want to rely on anyone to shoulder his own goddamn problems. But as he spent time with her, he knew it was never wasted. All he wanted to do it forget his guilt and stay by her side. Be her husband, raise his own family. A dream he sought for a long time, and yet it was never meant to be.

"Meet me at that spot behind Port Island Station. Tonight!"

"…Alright."

Time to face his fears now.

_**MP3 Track No. 9: Sunshine (Nurahiyon No Mago OP 2)**_

The storm passed over, and the sun and sky are cheerful as the day looked like a painted picture. He have been looking after her since she got the cold and ain't looking well, but now she got up like a plant and smiled like the sun as well. It was way too bright, even for Shinji, but the others didn't seem to mind it. They just greeted her back cheerfully even Aki and ice princess smiled back at her. It seemed to be a perfect day for Shinji, if not for the girl who suddenly crept up on his back and pecked him at the cheek.

"Thanks for looking after me, senpai."

_**MP3 Track No. 10: Be As One by W-inds**_

"Please don't cry." He said that like a thousand times, but he knew that she won't promise it. He had been shot for christ's sake! He didn't want to fight Ken, and yet he didn't ask to die right here and now. He wondered why, he was ready to die, to atone his crapped up sin. But when it came to her, he was afraid. He was afraid to lose her; he didn't want her to cry for an ass like him; That's why he didn't want to die yet. He wanted to convince Ken that revenge won't get him anywhere. However, Fate just hates him; so much to the point that he must go and leaver her.

"This is how it should be…"

But that's not it. Really, it isn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! They're pretty hard to write, since I was listening to them at my ipod and I was holding a pen, not my laptop.**

**Shinjiro: Why the hell did you fucked that up?  
Me: Excuse me? You're the one who got shot there!  
Shinjiro: …  
Me: H-hey, I was just joking…**

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**

**~Noelle Strife**


End file.
